Human
by Average-Supernatural-Fangirl
Summary: Emily Lupin grew up in a church, shoved in the back room, treated like a monster. Told that she was the Devil's Child, and the Anti-Christ, Emily had never known love. When a woman comes to the church, telling her of a school called Hogwarts, Emily feels like everything will be alright. And then school starts and a mass murderer is looking for her. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

Minerva glared at the man in front of her, breathing heavily as she tried to control her rage.

"Albus, I'm not quite sure what it is that went through your head this year, but there is no good reason not to let a child come to Hogwarts. Especially when she's Remus's. She's eleven, and she's not Voldemort, she's not out to hurt Harry, or ruin the world. She's a poor child in the middle of Merlin-knows-where, and you didn't even let her receive her letter."

She stopped to take a breath and Albus opened his mouth to speak.

"Minerva,"

"Don't you dare try to defend yourself, you lost that right. How is it fair that Draco Malfoy gets to come to Hogwarts and learn how to be a wizard, but the daughter of the kindest man I've ever met doesn't get that right? How is it that she can't learn to be a good witch, but he can learn to be a bad wizard? She's already going to be a strange kid, if she's anything like Remus, and now you've forced her to skip a year so she's behind everyone else. What will that do to her, Albus?"

"Minerva,"

"I want you to know that I am going to look for her. If I have to go through every damned letter for a child, then I will. If I have to look through every single house in the country, I want you to know that I will. Remus is like a son to me, just as James was. We took Harry in, why not her?"

"Minerva," He interrupted her rant boldly, his voice thundering around the room.

She raised an eyebrow, lips pursed, listening to him.

"There are many things that you don't understand," She opened her mouth to speak but he held up a finger, silencing her.

"You have not heard the prophecy that was given. You underestimate the damage that she will create, the pain she will inflict, and the murders she will cause. No, she is not Voldemort, but she is his prodigy."

Silence.

For what seemed like decades, the room was silent as Minerva Mcgonagall processed the news that was just given to her.

And then,

"I don't care. She's a child, there has to be something we can do to stop her from doing such terrible things. Perhaps the reason she does them is because you never help her, and she finds solitude somewhere else? Have you thought of that? Perhaps if you don't take her in, if Hogwarts doesn't take her in, then someone else will. Someone with a darker motive? Albus, I'm going to find that girl. I'm bring her here. And then, whether you like it or not, she is going to attend this school and she will not turn evil. Not as long as I'm still breathing. Tell me where she is, or I will spend the entire summer searching. Don't think I'm bluffing."

Albus sighed heavily, and the light in his eyes had disappeared.

"I don't think it is the right thing to do," He told the green-robed woman in front of him. "But if you are going to persist nonetheless, then she is in a church. In Wiltshire. She's in the back room, the nuns lock her up because they fear her, but don't want to abandon her. Her name is Emily, but they call her Eve."

"Thank you."

And with that, the Transfigurations Professor set out to find Emily Lupin; the girl who hadn't lived.

 **AHHHH okay, I really really love this story.**

 **I love this so much, I'm really excited about this, and I really really really hope you guys liked it.**

 **It makes me really happy to write this.**

 **I don't know how I came up with it, but I randomly came up with this idea and then this kind of wrote itself. If you guys like it, I will be more than happy to write it, but I plan on going through the entire series, starting with Emily's first year.**

 **Its kind of confusing to explain what year she's in, but she's Ginny and Luna's age, and she missed first year because Dumbledore didn't want her to come. McGonagall found out bout this, and was furious, hence the prologue.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I love you as always,**

 **Thank you so much for reading,**

 **Until the next time,**

 **.FANGIRL**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, I am overwhelmed with the love already for this story. I actually didn't think anyone would read it, but only a few hours after it was published I had three reviews, 5 follows, and 2 favorites. That's insane! Thank you guys so, so much. I would like to dedicate this chapter to valmontes, X Blue Eyed Demon X, and kittysundae for being the first reviews on this story.**

 **To valmontes, don't worry. It will all be explained in time. I plan on Emily going through Hogwarts years same as Harry, but it's not focused on the trio. It's kind of like an outside perspective. It's really...interesting, to say the least.**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X, thank you so so much for your review, it means so much.**

 **kittysundae, thank you doll, I hope you like the story.**

 **Also, sorry for any typos, I'm writing on my iPad.**

 **OH, and just so everyone knows, I mean absolutely no harm or offense towards Christianity. (I, personally, am agnostic, but I believe in the power of self awareness and meditation and manifestation) That being said, I feel like certain parts of Emily's past could be taken offensively, and I don't want that to be true. I think that all religions are equal, and I do not mean ANY harm or ANY hate towards Christianity. I simply think that the way these nuns act towards Em is plausible because of their beliefs and questions.**

 **Okay that's all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Emily, her plot, and anything unfamiliar.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

Eve stared at the wall in front of her, tracing the cracks in the wall once again. Stone, hard, barren concrete walls; no color, no posters, no influence.

That's what she was told, anyway.

She couldn't see anything that could change her mind - distract her from the importance of religion and prayer. She was not allowed to read anything aside from the Bible, for her mind would wander and she could get ideas from the fantasies of the devil's mind.

She was not allowed to be swayed.

These were the rules, and they were very simple. If she did not follow them, she would be punished.

1\. Prayer is breath, and she must not forget. She is to never stray from her room, and if she tries, the devil will find her and convert her. She must not be bribed or swayed by outside influence. She must pray as she rises, when she is completely awake, before and after all meals, just before bed, and if she turns, she must beg her Lord for forgiveness. The next transformation will tell if she is forgiven, or if she has sinned again.

2\. She must memorize a passage of the Bible each day, and recite another in time. (Since her first transformation from the Devil at age six, she had the entire Bible memorized, word-for-word. It wasn't that much trouble finding the right passage.)

3\. She must never, ever, ever, under any circumstances, perform any sort of witchcraft that the Devil had given her. This rule had been later, only a few months previous. She was eleven, and she made the door open and disturbed a room full of people, terrifying them as a storm entered the building, lightning flashing everywhere as rain poured over benches and clothing. Everyone ran from the church, terrified, and Eve was told by Mother Jacki that it was Satan's gift, and she was not allowed to use it again.

If she failed to follow the rules, the punishment was simple: no food, and a belt across the hands and back.

They would not let her be the monster she knew she was.

"Eve?" A voice called and Emily looked up from her metal, springy bed, shrinking further into the thin, torn, blue sheets.

"Sister Alice? I've done nothing wrong, please, why have you come? It can't possibly be noon yet, I've only just eaten. Would you like me to recite a passage? I've already picked out the one that-"

"-No," Sister Alice interjected, frowning as she entered the small room, closing the scratched and chained door behind her. "You don't need to worry about that. Lunch isn't for another hour, either. Eve..." She trailed off, staring at the child with a look of fear, her eyebrows furrowed, a worried crease maiming her young and beautiful face.

"Eve, there's someone here for you. You have," The woman paused, as if searching for the right word. "A visitor," She decided, swallowing and wrenching her hands together, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh. Is this a test? Sister Alice, I won't let the Devil inside. Is it some sort of metaphor? He won't be allowed in. The door will close, and I will read the Bible again, and God will save me. 'Submit yourselves therefore to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you.' He will not touch me, I will-"

Sister Alice shook her head.

"No, Eve, no. There is a woman here...she claims that she's your mother and she's been searching for you."

Eve's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Yes."

The woman entered and Eve felt a strange warmth in her chest, and immediately her eyes darted around the room, untrusting and scared.

"Eve, my name is Professor McGonagall. I'm going to be blunt about this, we don't have much time to waste. I lied, I'm not your mother, but I will be your savior."

Eve shook her head, not quite understanding. "But-"

The elder woman stared at the brunette, a pitiful smile on her face.

"I hear that you've done certain things, _special_ things that no on else can do. Things that make the nuns fear you. That's why they lock you up back here, isn't it?"

Eve blinked, swallowing her fear. How could she know? How could she possibly know?

"You're a witch, Eve. And in fact, your name isn't even really Eve. It's Emily. I can show you how to harness your powers and-"

Eve shook her head, overwhelmed as tears began to fall from her eyes. She pulled the thin blanket up further, covering her face as she began to sob, afraid of the woman and the tests He was giving her today.

"Eve..." She heard, before the woman let out a sigh, then footsteps, and the bed dipped on her left side.

"Eve, it's alright. I'm a witch too. Would you like to see?" Eve paused, debating internally. On one hand, she desperately wanted to see what the woman meant, and she didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't want to be a freak anymore.

On the other hand, she knew it was wrong. He would never forgive her for this. She couldn't disobey him like that.

But then again, what harm would it really do? She could always make up for it later. Besides, if she were going by her transformations, she was already condemned to Hell.

Nodding to herself, she peaked her eyes from the blanket, staring at the woman cautiously.

Why not?

"A-alright," She said softly.

"This," The woman pulled something from her strange robe, a stick-like object. "Is called a wand. My wand. It takes all of my power, harnesses it, and shoots it from the tip, here," She pointed to the side closest to Eve, and the girl shifted backwards slightly, now worried.  
"No, no, don't be afraid. It's alright. I can use this to create things, impossible things."

Eve stared at the woman, eyes wide and fearful.

"Show me."

And she did.  
The woman muttered something under her breath-strange and foreign-and then a light appeared from the tip of the woman's stick-like wand. Eve's eyes widened comically and she gasped, moving towards the woman, reaching for the light with a childlike innocence.

"How did you-"

"Magic. You can learn that too."

There was a beat of silence as Eve examined the light before taking a breath, deciding to tell the woman about her...abilities.

"I can do things too. But I don't have a wand like that, I just use my hands. Can-can I show you?" McGonagall nodded encouragingly and Eve took another breath, focusing on the task at hand.

Slowly, as her breathing slowed and she watched her hands, a fire began to erupt from both her palms, spreading across her finger-tips, and encasing her hand in flames. She grinned, looking down at her body, moving from the blanket and standing up. The flames danced and breathed, and soon enough turned into fiery balls that she threw into the air, giggling as they fell back into her hand.

Eve seemed to forget her surroundings, finding joy in the advanced magic she was gifted with, and jumped backwards when McGonagall gasped.

"You're right, Eve, you can definitely harness your magical capabilities. My dear, you're very gifted. I've never, in my years...he was right..." She continued to speak, but Eve was lost soon after, unsure what she had meant. Had she done something wrong?

She cleared her throat lightly, wincing as the elder woman stood up.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Eve, would you like to come with me? You're more than powerful enough. I'm a teacher at a school called Hogwarts, where we teach children like you, young witches and wizards, how to control their abilities."

Eve blinked again, unsure of the proposition. Could she really leave? What would the nuns say? What would God say? How could she abandon her home, her saving grace, everything she'd ever known? She hadn't even been outside the four walls of her dingy room for years, she couldn't even remember what the sun felt like.

The sun.

She'd used to dream about the sun, how it would caress her skin, placing light kisses on her back, shoulders, arms and legs. She craved the warmth it held, the warmth that she'd read about, was told about by Ava.

Was she really considering this? Leaving her home and abandoning the life she knew?

For some reason, in the back of her mind, Eve knew that if she left she would never be welcomed back.

This was life-changing, and Eve had no idea what to do.

"I...I don't..." She trailed off, looking around the room, taking in every detail as if for the first time. The messy bed with the thin sheet, where her legs would hang off the edge if she laid down straight. The bare walls and the cold, stone floor. A simple basket for her clothing, and the toilet sitting in the corner of the room. There was a small bath and sink next to the toilet, a bar of soap to wash her hair and body. Next to the bed was a wooden crate, with her copy of the Bible sitting atop it.

She couldn't leave. It was home, everything she'd ever known.

And, yet...

"Yes." She replied meekly, trusting the feeling in her stomach, the voice in the back of her mind, urging her on, telling her to trust the woman and run.

She was a witch, she could learn magic and develop her powers! She wasn't a freak, she was normal. In another world, in McGonagall's world, she was normal.

* * *

 **Okay and that's a wrap. I was originally going to make this longer but I kind of like the ending. Plus I'm hungry and really sleepy.  
I hope you enjoyed this, please leave me a review if you liked it, and follow/favorite/all that jazz if you want more.  
Thank you very much for reading this!  
Xoxo,  
**


End file.
